Re: Black Label
by Isla kei
Summary: RE upload. Vkook ft BTS member. rating sementara masih aman, tapi bisa dinaikin sewaktu waktu.


Vkook/KookV ft BTS Member.

DLDR.

It's Boy x Boy or shounen Ai or Yaoi

cuman punya ceritanya doang, sisanya minjem nama :D

Hitam.

Hitam yang pekat.

Memenjarakannya seolah tak ada hari esok.

Bukankah tuhan begitu baik padanya ? memberikan ingatan yang begitu menyakitkan. Menghantui disetiap malam ditidurnya. Mengingatkannya akan apa yang sudah di perbuatnya.

Sakit itu datang lagi. Bertubi tubi. Tak memberikan ia kesempatan bahkan untuk sekedar mengeluh.

Ia jatuh terduduk, ketika perlahan lahan gelap itu menghilang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat tangan itu penuh dengan darah.

Merah.

Merah yang pekat.

Menguarkan bau besi yang tajam, menusuk indra penciumannya.

Ia melihatnya, darah itu.

Panik, ia menggosok kulit tangannya, hingga tangan itu ikut memerah.

Bibir itu menggigil ketakutan, memaksanya meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Hingga ia mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dan pecah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan matanya membulat.

Itu.. dapur flatnya, _dulu.._

Dan ia melihat _dirinya,_ disana.

Ia melihat taehyung, seorang kim taehyung.

Terdorong jatuh menghantam meja, dengan bat basebal yang terangkat di udara siap menghantamnya.

Dan semua berubah menjadi merah.

Dengan darah yang menetes dilantai kayu yang terpoles.

Waktu seolah terhenti dan membiarkannya mengingat tiap detail mimpi buruk yang berharap ia lupakan. Bagaimana ia meraih pisau itu, bagaimana ia mampu membuatnya menembus abdomen sang _appa._ Bagaimana ia menjadi anak durhaka, bagaimana ia ditatap penuh keterkejutan oleh sang ibu yang melihatnya.

Taehyung mencengkeram erat rambutnya, menariknya. Berharap ia akan mati pada saat itu juga. Ia berteriak, dengan nada yang menyayat.

Hingga ia merasakan kedua pipinya ditangkup secara bersamaan, sejenak menghapus airmata yang berada disudut matanya. Refleks ia memejamkan matanya, ketika sebuah suara menariknya untuk tersadar.

Taehyung berakhir disebuah pelukan, menghangatkannya. Memberikan ia tempat untuk bersandar lelah.

Ia menyadari orang itu jungkook, jungkooknya, orang yang masih peduli padanya. Membisikkan kata kata penenang yang terdengar samar di telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk tau ada yang aneh dengan taehyung. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menjaga taehyung semalaman, dan tepat ketika jarum pendek telah melewati angka 1, yang berarti dini hari, di tengah kantuk yang menggelayuti matanya jungkook mendengar taehyung mengerang kesakitan di salam tidurnya.

Oh tidak, pasti _'itu'_ lagi. Dengan cekatan jungkook mencoba membangunkan taehyung. Mengatakan padanya kalau itu bukan salahnya.

Dan berhasil. Jungkook membawa pemuda malang tersebut kedalam pelukannya.

"it's not your fault" jungkook membisikkannya berulang ulang pada taehyung. Berharap pemuda itu mendengarnya.

Taehyung berangsur tenang. Deru nafasnya sudah mulai normal, dan jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Pipinya yang berubah tirus, kantung matanya yang menghitam dan rambut yang mencuat di sisi kepalanya karena di tarik terlalu keras juga bekas airmata yang setengah mengering. Ah, jungkook makin tidak tega.

Jungkook mendesis protes ketika kamar nya berubah menjadi lebih terang. Menatap pemuda yang tengah menutup pintu tersebut dengan kesal.

Sang pemuda tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia melangkah mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang milik jungkook, mencoba untuk tidak berisik saat melakukannya.

"apa ia terbangun lagi jung ?." pemuda itu bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik, tidak mau membangukan taehyung tentunya.

Jungkook hanya memngangguk membenarkan kata kata hyungnya tersebut.

"seperti yang kau lihat jinnie hyung, tapi kenapa kau tau taetae terbangun eoh ?."

Pemuda yang dipanggil jinnie oleh jungkook tersebut hanya terkekeh halus.

"kau lupa kalau aku dokter eoh ? anggap saja feeling" jin membuat ekspresi imut dan berkedip pada jungkook.

"mana ada dokter yang suka memakai piama pink ketika tidur ?" jungkook mendengus

"mana ada seorang anggota kepolisian memakai kaus kaki iron man di balik sepatu tugasnya ?" dan perkataan jin sukses membuat jungkook merona parah. Hampir berteriak jika tidak ingat taehyung yang sedang memeluknya bergerak tidak nyaman.

"kau akan membuatnya terbangun jika kau terus bergerak jung."

"shut up."

Dengan itu jungkook melepaskan pelukan taehyung, membawanya pada posisi terbaring di kasurnya, dan menyelimutinya setengah dada.

"apa dia butuh suntikan anti depresan lagi jung ?"

"aku kira tidak hyung, dia akan semakin ketergantungan jika kau melakukannya."

"ini sudah ke 5 kalinya dalam sebulan jung, mungkin ia gugup dengan hasil persidangan nanti."

"aku tau hyung, tapi aku percaya yoongi hyung tidak akan mengalah begitu saja."

Jin tersenyum menanggapi perkataan dongsaengnya.

"tidurlah, kau terlihat menyeramkan dengan kantung mata hitam itu jung."

"aku masih ingin menemaninya hyung, kalau kau mengantuk tidurlah. Apa namjoon hyung belum pulang ?" dan jin mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"sepertinya ia sibuk dengan laporan tugas kalian kemarin."

Setelah itu semuanya hening, jungkook terlihat mengelus surai caramel taehyung. Dan jin yang entah memikirkan apa.

Tiba tiba ponsel seokjin bergetar di kantung piamanya. ia mengernyit heran ketika melihat ID caller yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Jungkook menatapnya seakan mengatakan _itu-siapa?_ dan bibir seokjin menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara. Seokjin segera mengangkatnya, ia sedikit heran kenapa yoongi menghubunginya dipagi hari begini. Dan ia sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan yoongi di balik ponselnya.

Jin segera mengakhiri telfon tersebut dan menatap jungkook.

"Jimin diserang. Laptop berisi bukti kasus taehyung hilang jung."

Jungkook mengeraskan rahangnya. Jungkook tau itu akan terjadi. Tapi sunguh jungkook tak mengharapkan kejadian itu secepat ini.

"bagaimana keadaan jimin hyung ?" jungkook segera berdiri, memakai kembali kemejanya. Membuka laci dan mengambil 2 buah pistol hitam yang biasa dipakainya.

Jungkook melemparkan satu pistolnya pada seokjin yang ditangkap dengan mudah. Ia berjalan menuju ke jendela.

"ada bekas stun gun di lehernya. Dia berada dipengawasan yoongi dan hoseok saat ini. Apa kau akan menyusulnya ?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, jika jimin diserang besar kemungkinan rumah ini juga akan diserang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'ini bukan salahmu tae. Aku berjanji untuk melindungi mu, jika memang aku harus membunuh mereka, maka akan ku lakukan.'_

aaa ._.

re upload dari yang kemaren T_T

cuman fict percobaan sih, pertama kalinya juga nulis ginian :'

mohon kritik saran aja deh :'

maaf kalo ada typo :'


End file.
